The Return of Curious Smurf
by maddycullen23
Summary: A fan fiction story based on "Smurf on the wild side" featuring my OC Curious Smurf as the lost smurfling. It takes place In season 6 of the cartoon show
1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago, deep in the forest there was a hidden village were tiny blue human like creatures lived. They called themselves Smurfs. They were good. Just three apples high, they lived their lives caring for others. Few humans had seen them or knew were there village was, but those who did saw what kind and caring creatures they were. _

_Then there was Gargamel, the evil human wizard, he hated the Smurfs and wanted to use them for his own evil plans. _

_Many of the adventures they had were made in to storybooks; some were made up while others may have happened. _

_Now its time to tell you one of their stories and it really did happen. _

It all started a very long time ago, in a medieval village. A small blue creature stood on the window seal looking out at the forest below him, which was home to a group of beings that he would soon call his family.

Another young girl came into the room and noticed that her friend was looking out over the forest. Her name was Daisy.

"Are you still thinking about your family?" she asked.

"Yeah and I know one day I will find them again, it may be years from now but I will" he said.

"I'm sure you will" Daisy smiled.

Smurf forest, 50 years latter.

A group of smurfs were out in the forest collecting acorns for Greedy (the village cook).

"Why do we have to collect all these acorns" Brainy Smurf asked.

"Because Greedy needs them to make his smurfberry acorn surprise" Smurfette answered.

In the same part of the forest two young Smurfs were helping the adult Smurfs when they saw a strange shadow in the bushes.

"Look Nat, do you see that strange shaped bush" Sassette asked.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe somebody deiced to cut it like that" Nat answered.

"I don't remember the bush being like that yesterday tho" Sassette said. "Why don't we take a look"

"If you want to" Nat answered.

The two smurflings went over to the bush and looked. Behind it they could see another Smurf. This smurf was wearing black and white striped pants and a white t-shirt.

Nat and Sassette then looked at each other. "Do you think we should tell the others" Sassette asked

"Yeah" Nat said.

They then walked over to wear Smurfette was standing with Brainy.

"Hey Smurfette, come and look at the mystery smurf we found behind the bush" Sassette told her.

"Sassette, I think you must be imaging things, were the only smurfs out here" Smurfette answered.

"But we are telling the truth. Come and look" Sassette said.

"Alright then" Smurfette said.

Sassette lead Smurfette and Brainy over to the bush and sure enough the smurf was siting there. He turned his head round slightly but then looked back the other way.

"We have to tell Papa Smurf about this" Brainy said.

"I agree" Smurfette said.

"Come on, lets head back to the village and see what Papa Smurf says about this"

The four smurfs gather up the acorns and head back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the Smurfs and the two Smurflings got back to the village, they found Papa Smurf (the village leader) watching over Baby Smurf. The infant was smiling and laughing.

"Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf" Brainy called.

"Yes brainy, what is it?" Papa Smurf asked.

"You're not going to believe what we saw out in the forest. There was another Smurf. He was siting behind a bush on his own" Brainy said.

"Brainy. I think you must be imaging things, it's not possible that you saw another Smurf" Papa told Brainy.

"But we did. Were not lying, we really did see him" Smurfette added.

By that time most of the other Smurfs in the village had gathered round to see what was going on.

Papa Smurf stood there for a minute and then he suddenly remembered something.

"No, it can't be… can it" he said to himself.

"The lost Smurfling" he said.

"The lost Smurfling" Clumsy repeated sounding confused.

"I don't known if you remember but fifty years ago when you were all young Smurflings, I took you out to play in the forest but then it started to rain, so we headed back to this village but one of the Smurflings didn't make it back. I spent the next few weeks looking for him but in the end I had to fear the worst" Papa said as he looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry Papa" Smurfette said.

"What are we going to do about the Smurf that we found out in the forest then?" Brainy asked.

"I would like you to take me to wear you last saw him and we can invite him back to the village." Papa Smurf said.

So Smurfette, Brainy, Sassette and Nat took Papa Smurf to the same spot they were in five minutes ago.

"This is were we saw him" Smurfette said. "He was just behind the bush"

"What are we going to do now. We cant just walk up to him" Brainy said.

"I have an idea" Papa said.

Mean while the Smurf was siting on the ground in the forest and had a felling that someone was behind him. He turned around and found himself looking at five beings; three of them looked just like him except the heads were covered with white hats. The other two both had long hair and wore dresses.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Were Smurfs" they all said.

"What does that make me then, I look just like you" the Smurf asked

"You're a Smurf as well. Why don't you come back to the village with us and we can show you what we mean" Papa said.

"But I can't be a smurf, I was raised by a human girl. In there village people think that Smurfs are a myth. Its really nice of you to offer but I'm going to have to say no" the Smurf said as he got up and walked away. The other Smurfs watched as he walked away.

While he was walking, he accidently got himself caught in one of Gargamels Smurf traps.

"Help me, I'm stuck" he cried.

Papa Smurf, Smurfette and Brainy heard him.

"We have to save him before Gargamel finds him" Papa said.

"Smurfette can I uses your hairpin we can use to pick the lock" Papa asked.

"Sure" Smurfette said as she pulled it out of her hair.

Papa Smurf then managed to pick the lock and free the Smurf.

"Thank you" he said.

"I think I will take your offer on coming back to your village" he said.

"That's good. Shall we get going then." Papa says.

"Papa, what shall we call him" Brainy asked.

"What about Curious Smurf" Papa said.

"I like that name" Curious answered.

"You have given me a name but I don't known any of yours" Curious told them.

"I'm Papa Smurf" Papa said.

"I'm Smurfette" Smurfette said.

"I'm Brainy Smurf" Brainy said.

"I'm Sassette" Sassette said.

"My names Natural Smurf but you can call me Nat" Nat said.

"Can I ask a question?" Curious asked.

"Of course you can" Smurfette told Curious.

"Were did you get your names from? Did you get them when your were born, or was it after you showed some type of skill"

"Its a bit of both, you would have to ask the other Smurfs about that. but me I was never born, I was created by an evil wizard called Gargamel." Smurfette tells Curious.

"Oh then what happened" Curious asked.

"If you like I will tell you later, were almost at the village now" Smurfette said.


	3. Chapter 3

Curious and the other Smurfs soon arrived at the village which resembled a large patch of mushrooms. The rest of the Smurfs in the village gathered round were Papa Smurf was standing to get a better look at the new Smurf.

"This is Curious Smurf, the lost Smurfling that I told you about." Papa Smurf said. "I hope you make him feel welcome".

Most of the Smurfs seemed egger to do things with Curious but he was still a little bit unsure.

"I know you want to get to know Curious but since he has only just arrived in the village we must give him some time to settle in." Papa Smurf said.

Most of the Smurfs left until Curious was left standing with Smurfette, Brainy and some other Smurfs that he didn't know.

"This is Tailor Smurf, he will find you some clothes to wear" Papa Smurf said.

"Come with me and I will find you some clothes" Tailor said with a smile on his face.

Tailor lead Curious over to his small shop that was attached to his house and handed Curious a pair of white pants and a smurf hat.

"Try these on" Tailor told Curious.

A few minutes latter Curious Smurf found himself dressed in the white pants and hat.

"They fit just fine" Tailor said.

"Thank you Tailor" Curious said with a smile on his face.

After Curious left Tailors house Brainy came up to him. "I would like you to meet my best friend Clumsy" Brainy said.

"Its really nice to meet you Clumsy" Curious said.

"I hope that we become friends" Clumsy replies.

Papa Smurf came over to were they were standing. "Brainy, could you and Clumsy show Curious around the village, I have something that I must take care of." Papa Smurf told Brainy.

"Oh you can count on me Papa Smurf" Brainy says as he leads Curious away.

Over the afternoon Curious met all the smurfs in the village. There was Handy, the village mechanic, Greedy, the village cook and his friend Chef, Hefty, a strong smurf that had a heart shaped tattoo on his arm and Painter, a Smurf that was very proud of his creative work.

They soon came to were four younger Smurfs were playing, Curious recognized two of them from earlier but there was still two Smurfs that he didn't know.

"These are the youngest members of the village. Nat and Sassette who you have already met and the other two are Snappy and Slouchy. This is Curious Smurf." Brainy said.

"So you're the Smurf that everyone's been talking about. Is it true that you were raised by a family of Humans" Snappy asks.

"Yes it is true. For most of my early years I lived in small village with a young human child called Daisy and her parents." Curious tells Snappy

"Your more than welcome to come and play with us" Sassette said.

"That's very nice of you but maybe after I get used to how things work around here." Curious told Sassette.

At the end of the day Papa Smurf found Curious reading a book that Brainy gave him.

"I hope that you enjoyed getting to know all the other Smurfs in the village." Papa Smurf said.

"Oh, I did, I never knew that it could be so tiring tho" Curious said as he looked up from the book.

"Were will I sleep?" Curious asked Papa Smurf.

"Come with me and I will show you" Papa said as he lead Curious to a house that looked like it wasn't being used.

"Is this for me" Curious asked.

"Yes, its yours for as long as you deiced to stay in the village. Why don't you take a look and I will see you in the morning" Papa Smurf said as he opened the door for Curious.

"Thank you for everything" Curious said before he walked in to the house. Inside was a bed, fireplace and some cupboards.

Curious then changed into his nightgown that was left on the bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Curious Smurf woke up to another sunny spring morning. Yesterday he spent his first day in the Smurf Village. Brainy and Clumsy gave in a tour of the village and showed him all the different things in the village including the Smurfberry bushes.

Curious was just leaving his house to join the other Smurfs for breakfast when Smurfette walked past.

"Good Morning Smurfette" Curious greeted.

"Hi Curious, How was your first night in the village?" Smurfette asked.

"It was nice and peaceful, it's been a very long time since I've been around people that are so kind and caring. I finally fell that after all these years that I have a place to call home" Curious told Smurfette.

"I'm glad to here that. Do you want to come and get breakfast with me and then we can see what chores we have to do today" Smurfette asked.

"Ok then, I will join you." Curious said "but first can I ask you a question"

"Of course you can" Smurfette says.

"How comes you and Sassette are the only female Smurfs in the village?" Curious Smurf asked.

"Well I was created by a spell of Gargamels. Gargamel wanted to find away to capture the Smurfs so he created me, hoping that I would capture their hearts. I didn't turn out that way tho. Hefty found me out in the forest and brought me back to village; I was given a place to stay. I caused a lot of trouble for the Smurfs and almost flooded the village." Smurfette told Curious.

"What happened after that?" Curious asked.

"Papa Smurf put me on trial. I was ready to be sent away from the village but I had a change of heart and confessed that I was working for Gargamel. Papa Smurf took pity on me and used his magic to turn me in the Smurf I am today. "

"That's interesting. I thought that you came from somewhere else."

"Anyway, I try not to think about anymore" Smurfette says as she and Curious get the breakfast and join the other Smurfs at the table.

After breakfast all the smurfs were given chores to do. Curious was chosen to go in to the forest with Smurfette, Brainy and Clumsy to collect some special flowers for Papa Smurf.

The four Smurfs went out in to the forest.

"We must be careful in this part of the forest, Its not far from were Gargamel lives"

"Who exactly is this Gargamel person that I keep hearing about?" Curious asked.

"Gargamel is an evil wizard, he hates us Smurfs and wants to either destroy us or turn us in to gold." Smurfette said.

"Oh I see." Curious told Smurfette.

"These are the flowers that Papa Smurf wanted" Brainy said

"Yes they are" Smurfette answered.

Gargamels hovel

Gargamel was waking up to a new day. His cat Azreal meowed as he got up from his masters bed. His apprentice Scruple stretched as he got up from his bed on the floor.

"What are we doing today?" Scruple asked but Gargamel wasn't listening.

"Come Scruple. There's noting better then a Smurf hunt to start the day"

"Smurfs, its always them. Why cant you teach me real magic" Scruple said as he followed Gargamel in to the forest.

Curious, Smurfette, Brainy and Clumsy were just beginning to collect flowers.

"How many do we need?" Brainy asked.

"Twelve" Smurfette answered

Smurfette picked a flower and placed in to the basket Curious was holding. They were completely unaware that Gargamel was behind them, until it was too late. Gargamel had them.

"Well, I don't think I've seen you before" Gargamel looked at Curious as he carried the smurfs home with him.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gargamel got back to his home he placed Curious, Smurfette, Brainy and Clumsy into a cage and shut the door.

"Scruple, can you get the gold making formula ready?" Gargamel said.

"I thought you needed six smurfs to make gold" Scruple said looking at Gargamel.

"Well sooner or latter Papa Smurf is going to realize that four of his Smurfs are missing and when he comes to rescue them we will have enough Smurfs so make gold" Gargamel said.

"You wont get away with this Gargamel" Smurfette said, Gargamel just laughed and got back to his work.

Smurf Village.

Back in the Smurf Village Papa Smurf had called a meeting.

"Four of my little Smurfs went out into the forest this morning to collect some flowers for me but they have not come back. I fear that Gargamel has them. So I would like Handy, Jokey and Dreamy to come with me to Gargamels" Papa Smurf said.

"Oh and Handy could you bring a ball of string with you." Papa added.

"If you say so," Handy answered.

"I have a plan" Papa told the three Smurfs that were now standing with him. "When we get there, just do as I say"

"Ok Papa Smurf"

Soon Handy, Jokey and Dreamy arrived at Gargamels and managed to climb up onto the window seal with out being seen. They saw the four smurfs in the cage.

"Handy drop the string" Papa Smurf whispered.

Handy dropped the string and Azreal started to play with it.

Gargamel turned around and noticed that Azreal was playing with the string.

"Azreal, were did you did you get that from" Gargamel said.

While Gargamel was busy with Azreal Papa Smurf along with Dreamy found a way to open the cage and free the four Smurfs.

Gargamel turned around and saw this

"Well what do you know. Papa Smurf showed up after all" Gargamel said.

"Get them Scruple" Gargamel said noticing that the Smurfs were escaping but Scruple was too slow. The Smurfs managed to hide.

"Now" Papa Smurf said. Dreamy and Handy pushed a chair in to the middle of the room causing Gargamel to trip and land on his head.

"Now that's funny" Jokey laughed as they quickly ran away.

"You may have got away this time Smurfs. But I promise you one day, I will get all of you, if it's the last thing I ever do." Gargamels voice echoed through the forest.

"Thank you for saving us Papa" Curious said once they were away from Gargamels.

"I wouldn't be a Smurf if I didn't" Papa answered and he gave Curious a hug.

"Lets go home" Papa Smurf said.

The Smurfs then walked back to the village together glad that they were all safe.


End file.
